This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the Bioinformatics and Sequencing Core (BSC) at the National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR) is to provide next-generation sequencing and bioinformatics services, education and support for the NM-INBRE researchers and students. Importantly, the BSC will create preliminary data for researchers for discoveries and competitiveness on future grants and publications with the following specific aims: Aim 1 Resource Services and Development. Provide sequencing and bioinformatics analysis support and services to the NM-INBRE network while continuing to improve sequencing and bioinformatics analysis techniques to represent, interpret, and evaluate testable hypotheses in the thematic areas of the New Mexico INBRE consortium. Aim 2 Education. There is great importance and novelty in training students in this rapidly developing field. This emerging technology sets the stage for scientists and health professionals to be ready for delivering new prognostic and diagnostic techniques and address personalized medicine. Our education plan is to develop a K-12 pilot education program, promote and present seminars, workshops, outreach, credit-based courses, consulting, and internship programs for faculty and K-grey students in the areas of next-generation sequencing and bioinformatics. Aim 3 Collaboration. The BSC offers unique and sought after technologies that will help foster collaboration within the NM-INBRE network, the Clinical Translational Science Center in New Mexico, and with other state, regional, and national IDeA programs. This aim will help solidify and forge these relationships to create more leveraged and synergistic research. Aim 4 Communication. Develop and maintain mechanisms of communicating INBRE opportunities and activities to all participants and to the general public through website and other means.